Lucky the Leprechaun and the Magic Emeralds
by smurfsandharrypotterrock12
Summary: I'm so sorry! I couldn't find Lucky Charms (You know, with Lucky the Leprechaun and the kids) so this was the only one I could find. Again, Sorry if I let you down (and if I stole your idea ) Anyway, the story's about Lucky searching for the magic emeralds and it's actually pretty cool. READ IT PLEASE!
1. Prologue

Lucky the Leprechaun and the Magic Emeralds

Adapted from Lucky Charms by Kaitlin Bolander

Prologue

Somewhere beyond the human world, and beyond the time and space continuum, lays the Magical Realm of Mythological Creatures.

In it, lies the Merpeople Waters, the Magical Forest, the Leprechaun Village, Emerald Mountain, the Chocolate Mine,

The Malicious Fairy Caves, the Giant Crows' Nests, The Gnome Holes, the Fossilized Forest, the Sprite Village, and the Volcano.

There are guardians to protect the Realm too, and they reside in the Chocolate Mine, the Magical Forest, Emerald Mountain, and the Leprechaun Village.

But a Dark Force is planning to conquer the Realm…


	2. The Leprechauns

Paste your document here...

Chapter 1

The Leprechauns

In the Leprechaun Village, there live about 250 little Irish trooping fairies known as leprechauns.

There are about 2 million leprechauns in the world, and most of them live in Ireland, but some prefer to make their home in the Leprechaun Village.

The village is watched over by the Emerald Elder, who is 800 years old and very wise.

Only he, and his apprentice leprechaun Lucky, know the secret to the leprechauns' powers.

Magic emeralds. These Emeralds were forged by the VERY first clan of leprechauns, are passed down from Emerald Elder to apprentice, are kept in an alter in the center of the village, and give the reusable marshmallow charms that the leprechauns keep in their special little pouches their powers.

There are twelve magic emeralds, no more, and no less.

There's the heart, for the power to bring things to life;

the shooting star, for the power of flight;

the horseshoe, for the power of speed;

the four leaf clover, for the power of luck;

the blue moon, for the power of invisibility;

the hourglass, for the power to control time;

the rainbow, for the power of travel;

the red balloon, for the power to make things float;

the arrow, for the power to teleport;

the crystal ball, for the power to show the future;

and the key, for the power to find your way.

There's also a power to use the charms all at once, but it's rarely used.

Unbeknownst to Lucky, he is about to set out on a quest, that will protect their land….


	3. Last of the Leprechauns

Paste your document here...

Chapter 2: Last of the Leprechauns

Lucky the Leprechaun was scouting the realm for any coming signs of danger on a piece of land kept

afloat with the red balloon charm when suddenly, a storm blew up.

Lucky knew that something was happening and tried to keep afloat, but the balloons were losing air and crash-landed him on the outskirts of the village.

The leprechaun, with a brave soul stood up, dusted himself off, and went into the village.

"Hmmm, something's happened here…" Lucky mumbled.

The ground was heavy with haze and he felt afraid.

"MARSHMALLOW POWER, light the way!" Lucky shouted, and instantly the pot of gold charm was equipped.

He continued moving forward, shouting, "Where is everyone? Hello? Hello me friends?"

Suddenly, an uneasy feeling settled in Lucky's stomach and raced ahead to find…

"The magic emeralds! They're…"

"Gone. Every last one of them. The dark prophecy has finally come to pass. These are dark days indeed, very dark days," interrupted a voice.

Lucky turned around to see the Emerald Elder stepping out of the shadows.

Lucky was dumbstruck. "The PROPHECY? That legend's as old as time!"

"Aye, but it's no longer legend, it is FACT.

And now, the powerful emeralds that power the charms and protect our land are gone." the Emerald Elder said with a solemn expression on his face, and continued.

"The Darkness descended from the north, not ten days ago. No one was prepared, no one could fight it, no one is left."

"No one?" inquired Lucky.

"No one but you, Lucky. YOU must recover the twelve magic emeralds. Restore the magic of the leprechauns, and drive the Darkness from our land."

Lucky knew he must save his people, so he said, "It shall be done."


	4. The Quest Begins

Chapter 3: The Quest Begins

Lucky was climbing Emerald Mountain and a rockslide almost trapped him.

"Whew, who knew that recovering the magic emeralds could be so hard?" he said when he stopped to rest for a moment.

Suddenly, he heard a cawing sound, and sighed.

"Giant crows. What are the odds?" He looked up just in time to see a giant crow swooping towards him, and franticly tried to think of a plan.

When he had one, he timed it just right, shouted, "MARSHMALLOW POWER! Fly!" and the shooting star equipped and flew him to safety just before the crow nabbed him.

He then crawled inside a small nook too small for the crow to go into.

Lucky tried to study the map, but the giant crow poked his head in and cawed.

The force of it sent Lucky flying farther into the nook.

When the crow finally stuck his head back out, Lucky studied the map.

"MARSHMALLOW POWER! Light the way! Hmmmm, now where are the magic emeralds? Ah, there's one, but does it HAVE to be right smack dab in the middle of the Malicious Fairy Caves?"

He ventured deeper, and heard a malicious laugh: "Mwa, ha, ha, ha, MWA, HA, HA!"


	5. The Malicious Fairies

Chapter 4: The Malicious Fairies

Lucky entered the Caves, and, almost instantly, the pot of gold flickered out and disintegrated.

Lucky was surprised, and said, "What's this? Who turned out the lights?"

He simply equipped another pot of gold, but that too flickered out.

"What magic is this?" Lucky said, and equipped three more pots of gold that flickered out also. "Enough! Show yourself, Malicious Fairies!"

Three fairies, one with dark skin and a spikey ponytail, one with red hair, and one with blue hair, appeared, and all three were wearing white dresses.

The leader appeared to be the dark-skinned one, and the other two were holding two MAGIC EMERALDS.

"I've come for the Magic Emeralds that were stolen from my land!" announced Lucky, bravely.

Prunella, the dark skinned one was being sarcastic with him. "Why Lucky, whatEVER are you TALKING about?"

Attempting to change the subject, she said, "You're a long way from the Leprechaun Village, aren't you Lucky?"

"HAND OVER THE EMERALDS, PRUNELLA!" Lucky shouted, lunged for them, and missed. The fairies giggled, and Lucky thought of a plan.

"Well, perhaps we can settle this with a game of chance?"

"What did you have in mind, LEPRECHAUN?!" Prunella sneered.

Lucky answered her with this: "I will use my green clover charm, and let luck decide. Are you game, Prunella?"

Prunella, feeling pretty sure she could win, said, "Agreed, Lucky," and laughed so hard she fell back.

"MARSHMALLOW POWER, give me luck!" Lucky shouted, and three goblets appeared on a treestump.

The emeralds were torn from the fairies' hands, and went under one of the goblets, which swirled around so quickly they were a blur.

Lucky said, "Now Prunella, which goblet holds me magic emeralds? Choose wisely, and you've won. Choose poorly however, and the magic emeralds are mine."

It was Prunella's turn first, and she put a finger to her lip in thought, and chose the third goblet.

Lucky was happy, because the goblet she chose only had marshmallow crumbs underneath.

The fairies giggled, and Prunella scowled at them. Now Lucky was in thought, and chose the second goblet, which had the emeralds underneath!

Prunella started crying, and, being a sore loser, when Lucky ran away, she caused rocks to fall on him.

Lucky sighed, "There's no way out! Hmmmm…MARSHMALLOW POWER, find my way!" and the key charm showed him a way out.


	6. Lucky Goes to the Gnomes

Chapter 5: Lucky Goes to the Gnomes

Lucky stood at the top of a stone slide, and, just to make sure no one was at the bottom, he threw a rock.

But he didn't notice the small cry! "Alright then, here I go!" and Lucky slid down the slide, did a somersault at the bottom, and landed on his feet!

But when Lucky took a bow, a small gnome pushed him down.

"Hm, must've lost me balance…" Lucky mumbled, and another gnome pushed him down again.

"I certainly seem clumsy today…" and as soon as Lucky said that, two gnomes tackled him!

Lucky picked them up, and they jumped into their holes again. "Now, is this the way gnomes welcome visitors to their land?" Lucky inquired.

"Only when they're leprechauns," said the bearded gnome (whose name was Larry.)

"Gnomes do not like leprechauns," said the other bearded gnome (whose name was Harold.)

Both popped back into the holes, and appeared again in different holes.

"I'll admit, leprechauns don't like gnomes much either, truth be told. But these are dark days indeed, and you have something that belongs to my people."

said Lucky.

"You don't get it, friend. WE want YOU to LEAVE," said the gnomes.

Harold and Larry explained that they didn't have the emerald anywhere, but Lucky grew suspicious, and asked them how they knew he was looking for one.

"It was a lucky guess," said Harold.

At that, Lucky lost his temper and picked up Harold, who was clutching a magic emerald!

"He's got me! Larry, catch!" and he threw the emerald to Larry, who caught it, threw it back to Harold, and so on.

The catch was that they appeared in different holes. "Enough! MARSHMALLOW POWER, give me speed!" said Lucky, and he was so fast that he caught the emerald in mid-air!

"Now, was that so hard? But why didn't you give me the emerald in the first place?" asked Lucky.

"A, as we established earlier, gnomes do not like leprechauns." "And B, you hit Harold here, on the head with a rock," said Larry.

"Please, accept my apologies, Harold. It will not happen again."

When the gnomes accepted the apology, Lucky walked away, and studied the map.

"Now, it seems that my next adventure begins with a forest troll, the smelliest of magical creatures."


	7. The Forest Troll

Chapter 6: The Forest Troll

Lucky went into the Fossilized Forest and saw some signs tacked to trees.

"Far from home…are you scared of the trees…I hope you're a gnome…I'm very hungry?" Lucky read.

As he went deeper, he noticed some more signs. "I know I smell…that can't be helped…you can scream and yell…but I will most likely "get you" in the end.

Trolls are the smelliest of magical creatures, and their poetry stinks as well!" commented Lucky.

As he parted through the bushes, he saw the troll, noticed the horrible smell, and pinched his nose.

The troll was mumbling, trying to make a sign. "Gooey…gooey…what rhymes with gooey? Bluey! Nah…"

As Lucky drew closer, he noticed that the troll had in his bag TWO MAGIC EMERALDS!

"But how can I get them without being noticed?" Lucky pondered.

"The blue moon charm, of course! Marshmallow power, disappear." After he turned invisible, he crept up to the troll, who was mumbling again.

"Gooey…gooey….I got it! Gooey rhymes with gooey!" Before he could write it down, Lucky spoke in a ghostly voice.

"How about chewy?" "Chewy!" said the troll, and he wrote that down. He placed the sign next to the other ones, and read them out loud.

"Gnomes are small…and jam is gooey…trolls are tall…and gnomes are chewy!"

It was at this moment that Lucky chose to speak again, and THIS time, the troll noticed it. "Very nice…that was your first proper rhyme," said Lucky.

The troll looked surprised, and said, "What's this? Who dares to mess with a forest troll?!"

Not wanting to give away his true identity, Lucky said, "It is I, the spirit of the gnomes, and I order you to leave the gnomes alone."

When the troll ordered him to show himself, he said, "I do not think that would be wise."

It was at this moment that Lucky became visible again, and tried to take the emeralds from the troll's bag, but was noticed.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" the troll roared, and Lucky replied, "It is I, Lucky the leprechaun, and I only take what is rightfully mine! So long, smelly!"

When the troll tried to chase after him, he landed flat on his face!

Standing on a cliff overlooking the Merpeople Waters, Lucky said, "The Dark Force is approaching, and I am running out of time. Seven emeralds remain, the quest continues, and I shall not fail!"


	8. Lucky Swims with the Merpeople

Chapter 7: Lucky Swims With the Merpeople

Lucky took out his map. "Now, where will my next challenge be? Ah, the Merpeople Waters, my first visit to the realm of the Merpeople."

Lucky climbs down the cliff, but little does he know, the Merpeople will be difficult for our hero.

The Merpeople do not particularly like land dwellers.

To be cautious, Lucky said, "Before I get my feet wet, I think a peek into the future is in order. MARSHMALLOW POWER, show me the future!"

and the crystal ball charm appeared. The future showed him talking to the King of the Merpeople, the King pointing up, Lucky being blocked by spears, and the King laughing evilly.

"Hmmm, the future looks less than bright. MARSHMALLOW POWER, take me away!"

and the balloon charm formed a protective bubble around him, and he went underwater.

As he walked forward on the sea floor, he spotted the kingdom of the Merpeople. Knowing his magic was limited with some magic emeralds remaining, he hoped his magic would hold.

He was outside the palace when spears blocked the way.

"Halt! Who dares to enter the realm of the Merpeople?" said a palace guard. "It is I, Lucky the leprechaun, and I wish to speak to your king."

At that, one of the guards picked his bubble up, and brought him to the king's throne room. "Well, by Poseidon's beard. Lucky the leprechaun,"

said the king mockingly.

"Good king of the Merpeople, the dark prophecy has come to pass. These are dangerous times," Lucky said.

"MY people never deal with the fares of land dwellers. Why have you come?" said the king.

"I seek only what rightfully belongs to the leprechauns. Please, good king, I ask for the magic emeralds," for next to the king there were TWO MAGIC EMERALDS.

Lucky explained that by collecting the emeralds, he would rid the Dark Force from his village.

"Bah, I have no use for treasures of the land! Here, take the emeralds," and using the trident, the king teleported the emerald into Lucky's hand.

He thanked the king for helping him, and said that he must be going, for his quest continues

. Two guards smirked, and the king said, "Your quest HAS ended, leprechaun. You will NEVER leave my kingdom!" and he laughed evilly.

Between a ferocious struggle, Lucky managed to break free and zoomed towards the surface.

"Oh you IDIOTS!" said the King, and he did a face-palm.

On the surface, Lucky landed hard on the ground and caught the emeralds.

Panting, he said, "Seven emeralds down, five to go." He walked away, but little did he know, the Dark Force was watching his every move through a crystal ball.

"Five emeralds to go…mwa ha ha ha mwa ha ha!"


	9. Lucky Gets a Delivery

Chapter 8: Lucky Gets a Delivery

Exhausted from his encounter with the Merpeople, Lucky was getting some well-deserved rest next to a campfire he built, but a sudden glow from his map awakened him.

"What's this? The eighth magic emerald is heading this way!" Just in case it was a dangerous creature, he hid in the bushes.

Five minutes later, he saw a sprite approaching the campground and setting the emerald down.

"Lucky! LUCKY!" she called. Little did she know, Lucky was standing right next to her with his hands over his ears. "PLEASE young sprite, use your inside voice," he said.

When she saw him, the sprite talked so fast Lucky could barely understand her! "OhLucky,IheardaboutyourquestandIwant tohelpI'mWilly."

"Slow down Willy, take a breath!" said Lucky. She did, and continued in a much slower voice.

"The Dark Force came to our village looking for a magic emerald and the sprites told him we did not have it. But we did! The sprite leader told me to look for you and bring you the emerald, so I did. Here!"

and she handed the emerald to Lucky, who thanked her. "Ordinarily, I would be suspicious, but you have proven yourself! Come, sit by the fire," said Lucky, and Willy did.

In the morning, Lucky and Willy set out again.

"Here we are Willy, the ninth magic emerald is in that tree somewhere." Just then, a sad and lazy looking goblin came out of the hollow tree and said, "Oh, great. I suppose you two are here to beat me up or eat me or something. Whoopee."

"We come for the magic emerald dear goblin," said Lucky. "I found it not too long ago. It does make me kind of happy, so I brought it home and hung it on a high branch," said the goblin.

"May I please have it back?" asked Lucky. "No. If you still want it, you're gonna have to fight me for it. En garde," the goblin said as he put up two fists.

Lucky smirked and said, "MARSHMALLOW POWER, take me away to the top of the tree!"

and the rainbow charm took him and Willy to the top of the tree.

He grabbed the emerald, and flew away.


	10. Lucky Goes to the Dogs

Chapter 9: Lucky Goes to the Dogs

The Dark Force was watching Lucky through his crystal ball. "Lucky, Lucky, Lucky, I'll stop you for sure with a three-headed dog."

Meanwhile, Lucky and Willy were on their way to the Volcano, and Willy was getting on Lucky's nerves.

"The last three emeralds, all in one place! Are we there yet? Huh? Are we there yet?"

"It's just up ahead Willy, please settle down! We don't know what we're up against yet," said Lucky.

But Willy didn't listen. "I can handle ogres, goblins, anything! I'm not afraid! I'm fast and I stay low to the ground, that's a good thing when you're in the emerald recovery business."

They finally made it to the Volcano, and they saw a three-headed dog, guarding the emeralds!

"Cerberus! Willy, I might need more help before this is finally over.

I need you to go to the gnomes and recruit their help.

Then, I need you to go to the Emerald Elder, and tell him I'm on my way."

At that, Willy zipped away, and Lucky said, "Now it's time to deal with Cerberus!"

He used his blue moon charm, but it backfired when he was almost up to the dog.

The dogs growled at him, at with that, he took off running and climbed a tree! "MARSHMALLOW POWER, transform!"

and the heart charm appeared, and made the tree he climbed come to life.

The tree broke of three of its branches, and threw them to Cerberus.

It threw them so far apart that the dog separated into three!

Lucky climbed down the tree, got the three magic emeralds….and saw Cerberus coming right at him!

He timed it just right, and used the arrow charm. "MARSHMALLOW POWER, teleport!" and he teleported to the Leprechaun Village!


	11. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 10: Beginning of the End

When Lucky got to the Village, the Emerald Elder snatched the bag that held the emeralds out of Lucky's hand!

"Finally! The eight magic emeralds are mine! My master will be so pleased."

Lucky was confused and said, "What master? Where's Willy?" and the "Elder" showed her trapped in a jar.

"Lucky! It's a trap!" she shouted. The "Elder" shoved Lucky into a chair which cuffed his arms and legs!

"Who are you? What treachery is this? I can't move me arms or legs!" Lucky shouted.

"And where's the real Elder, fiend?" "So many questions…let me take your first question.

As you have guessed, I'm not your beloved Emerald Elder. I'm actually," The Elder transformed, "an evil centaur! Now for your third question.

Your Elder is unharmed, but he's being held by the Malicious Fairies! Now for your second question…..what was it again?

Oh yes, what treachery is this? The answer is simple. THE DARK FORCE.

My master was looking for the emeralds, but your Elder hid them in many places.

Unfortunately for him, he was not protected!" "I don't understand," said Lucky.

"Hold on! I'm getting to it. Before you arrived, I confronted the Emerald Elder, and demanded the magic emeralds.

He immediately sent them all over the realm, so I couldn't get them.

So I took his place, and devised a scheme where you would get them for me!"

While the centaur was explaining his plan, Lucky secretly equipped the balloon charm, and sent it over to the jar that held Willy.

It lifted the lid, and she climbed out! "So, thank you for completing my quest," said the centaur.

"So what happens now?" asked Lucky.

"Now….WE FIGHT!" and the centaur teleported them to the Charmhenge arena.


End file.
